My Guardian
by The-World-Hates-Me72
Summary: "Please, Man in the Moon, please bring her back to life. She's just a girl. She deserves to live!" Those are the words that changed that girls life.
1. Chapter 1

_I woke up on a frozen pond, surrounded by ice. And I flew up near the tops of trees, staring up at the moon. Then I was lowered, onto the slippery ice of the pond. I looked at what I was wearing. I had on a long white shirt and a brown vest, along with this brown cloak thing. I also had on brown pants._

_I walked around on the ice, taking in my surroundings before my foot hit something. I looked down to see a staff. I nudged it with my foot and a little bit of frost grew on it. I grabbed and more frost surrounded it. I accidentally tapped the end of the staff on the ice and more ice grew. I got off the ice and tapped a tree. I watched as the ice formed. I touched another tree. I could just feel the smile forming on my face._

_I ran around on the ice, sliding the staff around me, until I was blown into the air by some really strong wind. I looked at the pond and saw the awesome design I made. I smiled and then the wind was gone and I flew back to the ground. I hit branch after branch until I hit this giant one that could hold my weight. I laughed and stood up. I looked to my left to see lights. There was a town._

_I tried to control the wind that lifted me up and I flew to the village. I landed hard on the ground and got up and brushed off the snow that was on my cloak._

_"Haha." I laughed walking to the center._

_"Hello, hi, hello madam." I greeted everyone that walked past me._

_I was confused that no one acknowledged me._

_"Excuse me, can you tell me where I-" I started speaking to a boy, but he ran right through me._

_I started to breathe heavily, I have no idea what's happening. I backed away and people kept on passing through me. I walked to the edge of the village, about to leave when I heard a voice._

_"Mommy, look at the boy with white hair, and he's carrying around a big stick." She said._

_I turned around to see a young girl, no older than ten, point at me with a smiling face. She had beautiful blue eyes that seemed to shine. And chocolate brown hair that was in a braid._

_The mom pushed the girl's hand away, "There is no one there. Let's go." She said pulling the girl away._

_I followed them back to their cottage. I looked through their window to see the parents yelling at her. Then the father slapped her. My eyes went wide with terror. Who could do that to their daughter? After I watched her being hit I watched over her, for seven years._

_She was now seventeen, and I still don't know her name. She's even more beautiful then before. Her eyes still shine bright, but not as much as before. And her hair isn't in a braid as it used to be. It now flows down to her mid back._

_I was watching her sleep from her bedroom window, she seemed at peace. Then her father barged into the room. He was obviously drunk. He staggered to where she was on the bed, shaking. He grabbed her from the bed and started punching and kicking her. All I did was sit there from shock._

_When he was done he walked out of the room with bloody knuckles. The girl was laying on the floor, not moving an inch. I opened the window and carefully picked her up. She was barely breathing. I flew toward the pond and landed in the middle of it. By the time I got there she wasn't breathing._

_"Please, Man in the Moon, please bring her back to life. She's just a girl, she deserves to live!" I yelled, looking at the moon._

_Then a ray of light shined on us. I looked back down at her, the blood around her was disappearing and everything was changing. Her hair turned white and her skin looked like porcelain. I saw her take a breath. And when she opened her eyes they were brighter than ever before._

_"Thank you." I whispered._

_I smiled, "Hi."_

_She groaned and tried to sit up._

_"I wouldn't move if I were you." I said._

_She looked at me, "Where am I?" She asked._

_"I like to call it my home." I replied._

_"Okay, then who are you?"_

_"I'm Jack Frost." I answered. "What's your name?"_

_"I-I don't remember." She replied._

_"Then we'll make one up." I told her._

_"Okay. What do you have in mind?" She asked._

_I sat thinking for awhile._

_"Jacquelyn Freeze." I said._

_She smiled at me, "I like that one."_

_She stood up slowly._

_"It's so cold." She whispered, hugging herself._

_"That's probably because you're wearing nothing but a night gown." I said taking off my cloak and tying it on her._

_"Thanks." She said._

_"Let's go get you something warmer." I said picking her up bridal style._

_I used the wind to blow me into the air and we flew into the village. I let her go onto her feet and we started walking toward her house._

_"Where are we?" She asked as we went through her window._

_"A house." I replied._

_"What if the owners see us?" Jacquelyn asked._

_"They can't see us." I replied sadly._

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know." I answered._

_Jacquelyn went over to a trunk and opened it. In there, there was a few dresses. She grabbed a light blue dress and too off my cloak. I turned around as she got dressed._

_"Okay, ready." She said._

_"Great, let's go!" I exclaimed._

_We ran out of the room and out the front door._


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 300 years. Jacquelyn and I would bring snow days to kids who lived in the north. I now where a blue sweatshirt with the same pants instead of my white shirt and vest. And Jacqeulyn wears a purple sweatshirt with white skinny jeans. We were in India making ice and frost appear. We made a man fall, and a kid got his tongue stuck in frozen water. Jacquelyn and I were standing on top of the Taj Mahal laughing.

"Now that was fun." I said.

"Beat you back home." Jacquelyn said before she jumped and the wind carried her.

We raced until we were back in Maine. She was about to land in a pile of snow before I tackled her into it.

"I win." She said.

"Who says you win?" I asked.

"Well, technically I landed first." She replied.

"Fine, you win this time." I said before we stood up.

We skated around the pond before we had enough speed and then we flew by a boy with a book. His book flew out of his hands and landed a few feet in front of him.

"That looks interesting." I said.

We watched as other kids came by.

"Yeah, snow day!" One of them yelled.

"Your welcome." I commented.

We flew above them till they reached a backyard, then Jacquelyn and I sat on the fence.

They were talking about Easter and bigfoot.

"Here we go again. He even believes in the Easter Bunny." Another kid said.

"Oh he's real." I said, "Real annoying, real grumpy and really full of himself." I said walking on the fence.

They were about to leave when one of the kid's mom came out.

"Don't want Jack Frost biting at your nose." She said putting a hat on him.

"Who's Jack Frost?" The kid asked.

"No one honey, it's just an expression." She said walking away.

"An expression?" Jacquelyn asked.

"Who's Jack Frost?" I asked making a snowball.

I blew on it before throwing it at the back of the kid's head.

We laughed when it hit him.

I grabbed Jackie's hand before flying over to the park to watch them.

"Okay, who threw that?" He asked.

"Well it wasn't bigfoot, kiddo." Jacquelyn said.

I smiled at her before they all started throwing snowballs. We joined them. Then one of the girls hit another girl who looked all big and was growling and then I threw a snowball at her face.

She started laughing and Cupcake chased them with a head of a snowman. The kid with the sled was in front so I decided that he could go for a ride.

"It's a little slippery." I said before going in front of them.

"Come on kid, it'll be alright." I said going in front of him.

"Keep up!" I yelled as we passed through traffic.

Then he went on a huge jump and landed into a pile of snow.

"Did you guys see that? That was awesome!" Jamie exclaimed.

He was talking about it before a couch hit him.

"Ouch." Jackie said.

"Cool a tooth!" Jamie said.

"Dude that makes cash!"

"Toothfairy cash."

"Oh, no." I said,

"Come on, I have to go put it under my pillow."

"What about the fun we just had? That wasn't the tooth fairy, that was me." I said.

I flew in front of them, "What does a guy have to do to get a little attention around here?" I asked before they walked through me.

I looked at Jacquelyn that saw lying on the couch. She looked like she was sleeping. That's impossible though, she's just like me now. We don't sleep.

"Jackie, let's go." I said shaking here.

"Jacquelyn?" I asked.

She groaned and shifted to face me without opening her eyes.

"Oh god." I whispered before picking her up and flying ourselves back to the pond. I layed her in a soft pile of snow and she started shivering. She's not supposed to shiver. I flew off and found a few blankets. I wrapped them around her before going to Jamie's window.

I watched him and his family for awhile until frost was covering the window.

"There's something I'm doing wrong. Can you just tell me what it is?" I asked the Man in the Moon. "Because I've tried everything and no one ever sees me."

After no response I started talking again.

"You put me here. The least you can do is tell me why." I glared when I didn't get a response.

The wind took me and I landed on the telephone wires. Each step I took covered the wire in frost. I chuckled when I saw dust fly past me.

"Right on time Sandy." I said.

I ran and jumped to touch some of the sand and it turned into a dolphin.

"Jacquelyn is missing a beautiful sight." I whispered.

I watched the sand disappear then something flew past me.

"Woah!" I exclaimed before following it.

I followed it across town and into an alleyway.

"Hello mate." I heard. "It's been a long time."

I turned to see the Easter Kangaroo playing with his boomerang.

"The blizzard of '68 I believe. Easter sunday wasn't it?" He said coming out of the shadows.

"Bunny. You aren't still mad about that, are ya?" I asked, leaning on my staff.

"Yes. But this is about something else. Fellas." He said.

"Hey!" I yelled as I was grabbed by the yeti.

They shoved me into a bag.

"What about Jacquelyn!" I yelled.

"I'll get her, I promise." He said before I was thrown into a portal.

**Jacquelyn POV**

I was freezing. I'm not supposed to do that. Am I? I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Hey Freezy. Come on." I saw the Easter Bunny leaning over me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, "Where's Jack?"

"He's already there. Let's go." He said picking me up and stomping his foot.

He put me on his back and he ran through tunnels until we popped up into a giant room with a model of the earth.

I saw Sandman, North, and the tooth fairy with her hands inside Jack's teeth. I got off of the Easter Bunny and sat on the ground.

"You must be Jacquelyn Freeze. Jack's companion." North said.

I nodded.

"So does anyone want to tell me why we're here?" Jack asked.

Sandy started with symbols made out of sand on top of his head, but it went too fast to keep up with.

"That's not really helping, but thanks for trying." Jack said.

"I must have done something really bad to get you four together." he said freezing an elf. "Am I on the naughty list?"

"On the naughty list?" North laughed, "You hold the record. But now we are wiping clean the slate."

"How come?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Bunny said.

"How come? I tell you how come. Because now, you are Guardian!" North exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack POV**

A Guardian. Really?

The Yetis held torches and the elves played music. Then the fairies tried to put a necklace on me. I refused and took a step back.

"This is the best part!" North exclaimed.

I was forced to walk to the center of this circle with a 'G' in it and watched the little elves.

A yeti gave North a book and North started reading. I slammed my staff down and ice appeared on the ground and everyone got silent.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" I asked.

North laughed, "Of course you do. Music!"

"No music." I said. "This is all flattering and all but you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said." Bunny said.

"Jack, I don't think you understand what we do." Tooth Fairy said, flying up to me. "Each of those light are a child."

I looked up at the globe with yellow dots on them.

"A child who believes. Good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." North said.

I couldn't pay attention very well because of Tooth's hands in my mouth.

"Tooth. Fingers out of mouth." North said.

"Sorry." She said, "They're beautiful."

I look over at Jacquelyn and I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Okay. No more wishy washy. Pitch is out there doing who know's what!" North exclaimed.

"You mean the boogey man?" I asked.

"Yes!" North said, "When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them."

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified." I said.

"Pick? You think we pick? No. You were chosen, like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon." North said.

"What?" I asked.

"Last night Jack. He chose you." Tooth said.

"Maybe." Bunny commented.

"Man in Moon, huh? He talks to you?" I asked.

"You see? You can not say no. It is destiny." North said.

"But, why wouldn't he tell me himself?" I asked, looking at the moon. "After 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some hideout thinking of some new way to bribe kids? No. That's not for me! No offense."

"How was that not offensive?" Bunnymund asked. "You want to know what I think? I think we dodged a bullet. I mean what does this clown know about bringing joy to children?"

"Ever hear of a snow day?" I asked. "I know it's not a hardboiled egg, but kids like what Jacquelyn and I do."

"But none of them believe in you two. You're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist." He said.

"Bunny! That;s enough." Tooth said.

"No, the kangaroo's right." I commented.

"The what?" Bunny asked walking up to me. "What did you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate."

"Oh, and this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, then what are you?" I asked.

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me." He replied.

I could just feel the tears in my eyes. I haven't cried since Jacquelyn's mortal death.

"Stop!" Jackie said, standing up.

"Jack, walk with me." North said.

I looked at Jackie worryingly. I know she hasn't been feeling well lately. She smiled at me reassuringly before I followed North.

"Nothing personal, but what you all do, it's not my thing." I said as we got off the lift.

"Man in Moon says that it is your thing." North responded.

He walked forward as I looked around.

"Slow down would you? I've been trying to bust in here with Jackie for years. I want to get a good look." I said.

"What do you mean, 'bust in'?" He asked.

"Don't worry. I never got pass the yeti." I said turning around to find Phil.

"Hey, Phil." I smiled before catching up with North.

I looked around and saw the yetis building toys.

"I thought it was the elves that make toys." I said walking beside North.

"We just let them believe that." He whispered to me.

I looked down to see an elf covered in lights, then another elf turned it on and he got shocked.

"Very nice, keep up the good work." North said to them before we walked away.

We walked until North and I got to this room with ice sculptures.

"Fruitcake?" North asked taking a plate from an elf.

"Uh, no thanks." I answered.

"Alright. Now we get down to business." He said cracking his knuckles.

The door behind me slammed shut as North started walking toward me.

**Jacquelyn POV**

We all sorta just stood there. Waiting for North and Jack to get back.

"I didn't know you died your hair." Tooth said flying next to me.

"I don't." I said looking at her confusingly.

"Then how come you have brown roots?" She asked.

"I don't." I replied.

"Hon, you do." She said.

I touched the top om my head, "Can I have a mirror?"

A few seconds later the little fairies brought me one. I looked and I saw brown on the top of my head.

"What? How?" I asked.

"Maybe you're really sick." Tooth commented.

"Maybe." I replied.

Then some of Tooth's fairies came and talked to her. Tooth looked terrified.

"Something's wrong at my palace." She said before flying away.

"Come on." Bunny said before we ran to North.

We actually only Bunny ran. Sandy and I flew.

"We have a problem, mate." Bunny told North. 'Trouble at the Tooth Palace."

"Get the sleigh ready." North said to some yetis.

Sandy, North, Bunny and some Yetis were walking down a hallway when Jack kept me back.

"What's wrong with your hair?" He asked.

"I don't know. Tooth thinks I'm sick." I replied.

"You were shaking earlier." He whispered.

"Shaking? From cold?" I asked.

He nodded.

"That can't be normal." I commented.

"Keep up you two!" North yelled.

"Come on." Jack said, grabbing my hand and we ran to catch up.

We watched as two giant doors opened and out came reindeers and a giant sleigh.

"Woah." Jack and I said at the same time.

We both jumped in and sat down in the back.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." North smirked.

Sandy sat in front of us and North hopped on and grabbed the reigns.

"Bunny, what are you waiting for?" North asked.

"I think my tunnels might be faster, mate." Bunny answered. "And safer."

"Oh, get in." North said grabbing Bunny and putting him in a seat.

"Buckle up!" He exclaimed.

"Wait, where are the bloody seat belts?" Bunny asked.

"Ha! Just an expression." North replied. "Let's go."

As we ran through a tunnel Bunny was screaming. I was too, but from excitement. I laughed and grabbed Jack's hand. Then we were in the sky.

I laughed and let go of Jack's hand. "That was amazing!"

I watched as Jack went to the very edge of the sleigh.

"Hey Bunny, check out this view." Jack said before flying off the back.

Bunny freaked out and clinged to the side. He looked over and I heard Jack say, "Aw, you do care."

"Oh, rack off you bloody showpony." Bunny said.

"Hang on, everyone. I know a shortcut." North said as Jack sat next to me.

I watched as North threw a snowglobe and we flew through the portal. We went through just fine. It was on the other side that was bad.


End file.
